Discovering the PreBabel principle
Day fifty-six -- Discovering the PreBabel principle From Tienzen: Thus far, the Pre-Word sphere is not defined in this "constructed linguistic universe." There is also very little study on this pre-word sphere in the "real" linguistic universe. The phonology and the morphology are subjects in the word/sentence sphere, although they might have some issues which fall in the pre-word sphere. Even the etymology is not an 100% pre-word issue. Most of the etymology discusses the evolution of the words, instead of the structure of words. Most of vocabulary of natural languages are a type of arbitrary vocabulary which means that words are patterns of temporally ordered sound types, and meaning of a word does not attach to particular activities, sound, marks on paper, or anything else with a definite spatiotemporal locus. Some English words do arise from roots. Yet, those roots are called "root words," that is, they are words, not pre-words. Furthermore, root words encompass only a very small portion of the English vocabulary. Again, the inflection of words is the issue in the word/sentence sphere, not a pre-word issue. For Chinese words, although the "Kangsi" leading radicals are known, the body of Chinese characters, for thousands years, remains a blob, an arbitrary vocabulary type. After the publication of "Chinese Word Roots and Grammar" in 2006 and of "Chinese Etymology" in 2008, three new linguistic principles were discovered. 1. There are three different vocabulary types. 1. Type A -- chaotic data set, most of the member of the set are stand alone without any logic or genealogical connection with other members. 2. Type B -- axiomatic data set, the "entire" (not partial) set can be derived from: 1. a finite number of basic building blocks' 2. a finite number of rules. 3. Type C -- a hybrid data set, the mixing of type A and type B. There is an unsolved problems in linguistics, listed in Wikipedia. quote="Wikipedia" What fundamental reasons explain why ultimate attainment in second language acquisition is typically some way short of the native speaker's ability, with learners varying widely in performance?/quote With this new discovery, this unsolved problem is, in fact, removed. Please read the article "The New Paradigm of Linguistics," at; http://www.chinese-word-roots.org/nparadi.htm 2. With the discovery of the PreBabel principle, If we can find a PB set, and PB (=F=) Wx (Chinese); PB is functionally equal to the entire Chinese character set. With the "postulate 4", the transitive of (=F=), Wx (Chinese) (=F=) Wy (English) PB (=F=) Wx (Chinese) then, PB (=F=) Wy (English) That is, Wy (English), all English vocabulary, can also be encoded with PB. Now, we have reached the starting point for PreBabel. Thus, a "Law 1" is discovered. Law 1: Encoding with a closed set of root words, any arbitrary vocabulary type language will be organized into a logically linked linear chain. This is done with a "Regressive encoding," for example; electricity (lightning, energy) lightning (rain, energy) rain (sky, water) sky (above, mountain) above (dot, horizontal bar) dot, horizontal bar, mountain and water are roots. This "Regressive encoding" process entails two steps; 1. every word is linked to two (maximally three) other words. 2. the final destination is the closed root set. Note 1: logically linked linear chain acts as a chain or a system of logically linked mnemonic. Note 2: a closed set means that the parts (radicals) of all vocabulary of a language will not contain any symbol beyond (or outside of) the given root word set. 3. A "Law 2" is also discovered. Law 2: When every natural language is encoded with a universal set of root words, a true Universal Language emerges. These three new discoveries are the major issues in the Pre-Word sphere. First, are these discoveries valid? Second, what are the benefits that these new discoveries can provide? These are the issues which must be answered. Signature -- PreBabel is the true universal language, it is available at http://www.prebabel.info